


thirty-six

by groove_bunker



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, morning after ish, set after 2x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groove_bunker/pseuds/groove_bunker
Summary: kara needs a break after CADMUS is defeated.she just forgets to tell alex about it.





	

“Finally!”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

Alex sighs and picks up the cup of coffee that Winn has just left on her desk. It’s disgusting, as usual. She doesn’t know how he can be so good at programming computers and hacking things and whatever else he does while being so completely useless at programming the DEO’s coffee machine.

 

“We have been _worried_ about you. You know you’re not meant to turn your phone off when I…when we might need you! Plus we need to properly debrief after y’know…the CADMUS thing.”

 

“Alex, I just needed a break. Is 36 hours too much to ask? I did just foil yet another attack on Earth.”

  
“Well, you and Lena Luthor. By the way, have you seen her?”

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Alex can see Winn mouthing ‘3…2…1’. If Kara hadn’t blanked her for 36 hours, she’d feel a little bad about the set up. But she doesn’t.

 

“Wha-why would I know? I haven’t seen her since the other night, like you did, I mean, she was there, wasn’t she?”

 

“Well, since the two of you are friends, and Mag-I mean Detective Sawyer needs to talk to her about her mother, I said I would ask you if you’d seen her around.”

 

“So you’re just calling because Maggie asked you to?”

 

“What? No! I was worried about you! We all were, Winn’s been crying in the bathroom where he thinks no one will notice.”

 

Winn shakes his head in disbelief. He really should stop letting himself be a pawn in these ridiculous games.

 

“But really, Maggie is really looking for her and if you could just text her and see if she’d agree to a meeting. Nothing else.”

 

Alex hears an intake of breath from the other end of the phone and regrets ever having called her sister about this in the first place. She’s in for it now.

 

“Have you thought that perhaps there’s a reason she’s been ignoring Detective Sawyer’s calls? Like…I dunno, her mother being arrested for attempted mass murder? Don’t you think she deserves a little break before being thrown into the media madness _again_ for the second time in as many years?”

 

“Kara, I know she’s your friend, but we need to know how much she knew.”

 

“She didn’t know _anything_ Alex. She saved everyone! J’onn, M’gann, Mon-El! What more do you need from her? She’s not _like_ them. She’s…different.”

 

Kara sounds close to tears and Alex wonders whether she’s misjudged the situation. Maybe Kara’s still hurting from thinking Lena had betrayed them. Betrayed her.

 

“Kara…Kara, I know she is. We’re not suggesting anything else, we just need to talk to her. Will you please just call her? She’ll pick up if it’s you, I know she will.”

 

“What? What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

Alex hears the faint sound of a door opening and then slamming behind someone. She doesn’t need super hearing to hear the hitch in Kara’s breath. Or the voice in the background.

 

“Kara, I brought breakfast. Sorry it took so long, but they had to bake another batch of danishes. _Apparently_ they don’t normally have people coming in to buy thirty at a time.”

 

Alex has known her sister long enough to know exactly how her face looks at the moment, the precise shade of blush across her cheeks and the exact ‘busted’ look which had accompanied too many childhood exploits. She sends a thumbs up at Winn, who rolls his eyes and sighs.

 

“So…no idea where Lena is? None at all?”

 

“She’s just…laying low for a while. No one knows where I live. And, apparently, my couch is _super_ comfy.”

 

The other woman’s voice is louder now, she’s clearly walked through to wherever Kara’s sitting.

 

“Not that I’m complaining, but I can’t believe you’re not dressed yet. Been waiting for me?”

 

Alex doesn’t even bother muffling a laugh as Kara actually chokes.

 

“Lena, I’m on the _phone._ To my _sister._ ”

 

“Not any more. Go get her. But then…get her to give Maggie a ring? And we’re going to talk about this. I love you, ok?”

 

“I love you too. Stay safe.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
